


Working It Out

by obsolete_theory (ersatzbeta)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/obsolete_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo subtly attempts to bulk up his muscle mass in response to Goku's machismo fetish.</p><p>Written (at the time, anonymously) for the saiyukianonkink meme on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working It Out

The road up the mountain was too rough to drive. Hakuryuu decided this on his own; he transformed without warning and dumped everyone and all the supplies onto the ground. He retreated to the safety of Hakkai's shoulders. Hakkai sighed. The ikkou picked themselves up and dusted off.

"Why the hell aren't we still driving?" said Sanzo. "We've got hours to go before we reach the next town. We'll never make it that far on foot."

His jaw worked up and down. He felt his teeth grinding together. To relieve his frustration, he shot a dirty look at Hakuryuu. That look was intercepted by Hakkai's deceptively mild green eyes, and Sanzo looked away.

"It appears we'll have to hike up the road and hope for a suitable camping site," Hakkai said. "Everyone take something."

Hakkai sighed and picked up a pack for his shoulders.

"Stupid flying rat!" said Gojyo. "Why couldn't you have done this when were were going through that village with all the hot chicks?"

Gojyo flexed his arms and gave what he thought to be a come-hither look.

"You look constipated," said Sanzo.

"Yeah," said Goku. "You need to stop in the bushes before we start?"

"Shut up, monkey," said Gojyo. "You'll never have half the muscles I have!"

"As if!" said Goku. "See? Look at this!"

Goku flexed his arms. It was true. His muscles were bigger than Gojyo's. Sanzo looked a little longer than he should at Goku's arms. Stupid. He made himself look away before anyone else noticed. His irritation—with Hakuryuu, with himself, with the whole journey—left him sour.

"Good then," said Sanzo. "You can carry more."

With minimal bitching, Goku took up the brunt of the supplies. Hakkai shouldered another pack and a jug of water, Gojyo got a pack for his back and a six-pack in each hand, and Sanzo was left with his own bag and the empty beer cooler.

 

Part-way up the mountain, Sanzo thought he might die. Not that he didn't know the difference between really dying and just being uncomfortable, but his discomfort was combined with the injustice, the indignity of having to carry luggage. When he'd traveled on his own, he had had barely enough belongings to fill his arms: he had had his robes, the sutra, and his gun. He'd scavenged for food and sheltered under trees or in caves. He'd had nothing else. He'd wanted nothing else. He'd needed nothing else.

The way the others looked at him, now, when they thought he couldn't see, made him feel ill. They pitied him. Sanzo didn't want it, and he didn't need it, either. Their sympathy boiled underneath his skin.

Around noon, just as even Sanzo was starting to feel the pinch of hunger, surprise, surprise, an angry mob of youkai came swarming down the road at them. The ensuing fight went the same as always: ass kickings aplenty and the ultimate vanquishing of every person who stood against them.

They decided to walk a few minutes, away from all the bodies, before they stopped for lunch at the side of the road. They spread out in a little bit of grass dotted with boulders.

"Man, did you see that one guy?" said Goku. "He was huge!"

Goku jumped excitedly around, pantomiming.

"You mean the guy who was built like a brick shithouse?" said Gojyo.

Goku nodded, eyes shining. Gojyo laughed.

"The guy smelled like a crapper, too," said Gojyo. "You're lucky you didn't get close enough to smell him."

Gojyo lit a cigarette and leaned against a rock outcropping.

"Aww, but I bet he would have been fun to fight!" said Goku. "You always get the fun ones."

"Not true," said Gojyo. "I only iced fifteen today. Hakkai, you were kinda on fire there, you know? You did for what, twenty of 'em?"

Goku whirled around. The admiration and respect was clear on his face.

"How many didja get, Hakkai?" said Goku.

"Twenty-two, I believe," said Hakkai. "Although it might have been only twenty-one. In their zeal to get to us, they were not careful about friendly fire."

Goku puzzled for a second. He chewed his bottom lip.

"That's that thing where they clobber each other by accident, right?" he said.

Hakkai smiled.

"Yes indeed," said Hakkai. "There was certainly a lot of brawn in today's crowd, but very little brains between them."

Gojyo laughed and slung an arm around Hakkai.

"But that's how we like them," says Gojyo. "It's a fucking lot quicker fight, for sure, when they just charge like that."

"It feels unsporting," said Hakkai.

Gojyo took his other hand and reached out to get Goku in a headlock. Hakkai slipped away and the two of them went at it like the brainless animals they were. They scuffled and kicked up dust and little rocks flew through the air. One of them clipped the edge of Sanzo's robes. And of course, they couldn't fight quietly. They insulted each other and swore at shouting-level. Sanzo dug a finger in his ear, but it didn't help. He felt a headache coming on.

"Shut up," Sanzo said. "All of you shut up. Let me read my paper in peace."

To illustrate the point, he snapped open his newspaper and perched on top of a rock. He glanced over the top of his paper to see if the two idiots were even listening. Gojyo looked up from knuckling Goku's head.

"What's got your robes in a twist?" said Gojyo. "We're just dicking around. You mad cause we didn't talk about your great achievements today?"

Gojyo let Goku go and came over and leaned against the same rock Sanzo was on. Gojyo ruffled the newspapers aside, but Sanzo kept shoving them back.

"Well?" said Gojyo. "How'd you do, your worship? How many souls did you send to their makers?"

Sanzo could have gotten them all if he had used the sutra. But, one of Gojyo's expressions said this best: pulling a move like that was dirty pool. Funny that it was a derogative, considering how many games of cards Gojyo hustled. Sanzo frowned a little more.

"Uh-oh," said Gojyo. "Must be a low number. Fifteen? Ten? Or was it even lower than that."

Seven. He'd accounted for a miserable little seven. He'd been very distracted with Goku's raving on and on about how he was going to beat down everyone he could lay his hands on, and how strong—or not strong—the enemies were, and how awesome Hakkai and Gojyo were. Gojyo squeezed a guy's head to pulp with his hands! Hakkai just blew up three guys in one shot! And oh man, wouldn't it be awesome if the bad guys were so strong that… Sanzo clenched his teeth.

He refused to answer Gojyo with words, though. He instead lashed out with his fan. It made a satisfying sound against Gojyo's empty head.

"I said," Sanzo said. "Shut the fuck up. Let me read in peace or I'll start using my gun."

He punctuated each word with a smack, and Gojyo finally retreated.

His threats might have shut Gojyo up, but they didn't stop Goku from giving him a puppy-dog, pity filled look. Goku came over now, trying too hard to be casual and Sanzo, in turn, tried to casually ignore him.

"It's okay," said Goku. "Nobody cares how many of them you killed. We're all friends."

"Didn't you hear what I said?" said Sanzo.

He reached in his sleeve for his gun. Goku backed off all of a foot.

Goku looked like he was going to say something else, something intended to be inspirational but that would only end up sounding sappy and pathetic. It was nothing Sanzo wanted to hear. He drew his gun.

Goku gave him a look, one that Sanzo didn't particularly like, but Goku backed off. He ran to Hakkai.

"Hey Hakkai," he said. "What are we having for lunch?"

Sanzo watched the other three interacting with contempt. They were so chummy today, all of them, and it made him sick. Goku was especially insipid, with his stupid, happy voice that drew a person's attention and made you want to look at that stupid, happy smile of his. Sanzo went back to his paper and tried to smooth out all the wrinkles his clenching hands had made.

 

It took them the better part of four days to make it up the mountain. The whole time, Sanzo got more and more pissed off at the continued sickeningly positive comradeship that reared its head between Goku, Hakkai, and Gojyo. By the time they descend the other side of the mountain (which had an even rougher road than the side they'd climbed up and was a five-day trek, despite being downhill) Sanzo felt fairly confident that he had managed to contain and compress his anger. Hakkai kept looking at him worriedly, but Sanzo felt fine. The veins at his temple were hardly throbbing at all, most of the time, and he had refrained from shooting anyone but the odd stray youkai attacker. So what if his voice was a little hoarse from raising his voice so often, and his wrist was beginning to ache from the amount of torque he was putting into his hits with the paper fan?

The first chance Sanzo got for a private room at an inn, he ordered an overnight stop. He locked himself into his room at check-in, and didn't come back down until they were ready to roll out in the morning. It was all part of a careful plan he had made while struggling down the back side of that mountain. Not that the others knew he had a plan. Besides which, even if they had noticed his slightly odd behavior and had seen how he was more tired coming down the stairs in the morning than he had been going up, they were all too cowed by his bad temper to actually say anything about it.

Sanzo did the same thing at the next inn.

And the next.

And the next.

At the fifth inn they came to, weeks and weeks after the trek up the mountain, Sanzo's plan hit a bit of a snag.

"What do you mean, you've only got two rooms?" said Sanzo.

I'm sorry, sir," said the hapless woman writing in the inn's register. "There's a wrestling convention in town."

Sanzo gritted his teeth. Great. A whole town full of musclebound idiots itching to show off their 'prowess' and compensate for their tiny dicks. He felt his molars grind together.

"Fine," he said. "We'll take the rooms."

He turned to the rest of the group, who stood a few steps behind him.

"You and you--" he pointed to Gojyo and Goku--"take the luggage up."

Sanzo pointed at Hakkai next.

"You and Gojyo share one room, and Goku and I will take the other."

And, no sooner was the luggage upstairs than Sanzo shut himself inside the room. He listened at the door to hear what the others might say. The sound was a little muffled, but at least he could tell who was who. His fingers were crossed that they were all going to leave him in peace.

"So, we gonna check out the fights, or what?" Gojyo said. "His holiness is kind of cranky these days and I'd like to put as much distance between me and him as I can."

"Do you think it's too late to sign ourselves up?" said Goku. "It could be super fun!"

Sanzo rolled his eyes. It figured Goku would want to do that.

"They wouldn't have a chance, kid," said Gojyo. "Maybe it's better if we sit this one out."

"Aww man," said Goku.

"I believe there may be quite a few vendors to tempt you," said Hakkai. "How does fresh meat-buns or teriyaki sound?"

And, like a herd of water buffalo, they tromped off down the stairs. Sanzo tried to put them out of his mind. Alone at last. Finally.

 

Later, when Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku came back, they went upstairs to see if Sanzo was in a better mood. They listened at the door for a minute, trying to figure out if he was asleep, reading the paper, or gone out somewhere. The three of them looked at each other. He was definitely in there. Definitely, definitely in the room.

Gojyo bet all the noise was 'cause Sanzo was in there jerking off. He listened raptly at the door to all the rhythmic grunting. No wonder he always wanted a room to himself these days. A man that horny was a desperate man, monk or no. Hakkai had to grab him by the collar and drag him away from the doorframe.

The three of them retreat to the top of the stairs, away from Sanzo's door to discuss the situation. Hakkai said he wouldn't presume to guess what Sanzo might or might not be doing in the privacy of his room. Still, he looked at the door with concern and suggested they all go downstairs until Sanzo comes out on his own. He exchanged a fairly significant look with Gojyo, who nodded.

Goku smiled and played stupid, like he didn't see Hakkai and Gojyo trying to shelter him. Goku whined about being hungry until the other two agreed to hit the common room with him and scope out the food. He had a good guess what Sanzo was really up to, but he wasn't going to say a thing about it. It was Sanzo's business and not anyone else's. Still, the idea of barging in on Sanzo to know for sure left him a little nervous, especially once he decided to do it for real, and he only ate about half as fast and half as much as he normally would. If the other two noticed his sudden lack of appetite, they didn't say a thing.

After a couple minutes slurping down little cups of tea, Goku faked a yawn.

"Man, I'm tired," he said. "Can I crash in your room?"

Hakkai nodded.

"I believe Gojyo and I will stay down here for a while," he said. "It looks like a good place to try our hands at cards."

"Try not to let his holiness's noise put you off," said Gojyo. "No man can keep that up for long. And if I come back with a chick, play dead, monkey."

"Gross," said Goku.

"Gojyo," said Hakkai. "Was that a necessary caveat?"

He frowned, but his eyes were tolerant.

"What?" said Gojyo. "Just being honest here. There's plenty of hot ladies out there, and I'm not too bad myself."

Gojyo picked up his drink again and started making eyes at random women.

"You just implied that you're an attractive woman," said Hakkai. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

The corners of Hakkai's mouth turned up. Gojyo choked on his beer. Goku laughed and slapped him on the back, dodging Gojyo's return smack, then waved goodbye and bounced up the stairs.

As soon as he hit the second floor, Goku walked as quietly as he knew how. The floorboards didn't even creak under his feet. He stood carefully to the side of the door to the room so that his shadow wouldn't fall across the inch-wide gap between the door and the floor, where Sanzo might see.

Goku listened at the door. Sanzo was still making those noises. If anything, he was a little noisier now. The sounds got Goku a little hot, just imagining what Gojyo had said about Sanzo, but he tried to ignore it. He needed to concentrate. Goku held his breath and fished in his pocket. He took out a little sliver of metal and, carefully, like Gojyo showed him, he jimmied the lock on the door. He turned the knob slowly and prayed the door wasn't creaky. The door swung open.

Sanzo was stretched out on the floor, face down, doing push-ups. He was out of his robes but he still had his black under-layer and jeans on. Goku watched him strain to keep going. His arms shook as he raised himself, and he grunted with the effort. It hit Goku again how good looking Sanzo was. The definition in his arms, the way he held himself perfectly straight as his chest dipped toward the floor again, the sweat that dampened him, darkening the valley of his spine through his undershirt and the hair at his temples. This was, Goku thought, much better than imagining Sanzo jerking off. Goku felt like a pervert, though, watching Sanzo without him knowing, so he cleared his throat.

Sanzo whirled around, twisting out of his push-up and automatically reaching for his gun. His eyes narrowed when he saw it was Goku. He breathed furiously through his nose, and Goku worried Sanzo was going to have a coronary right there.

"You," said Sanzo. "What the hell do you think you're doing, barging in here?"

Fortunately for Goku, Sanzo's gun was up on the room's bureau and not where Sanzo could get at it.

"Yeah, me," said Goku. "The door wasn't locked."

He hoped Sanzo would forgive him the little white lie when Sanzo finds out, at some other time, that Goku had picked the lock. There was no way Sanzo wouldn't find out, either. Sanzo was smart like that.

"Why didn't you just say you were working out?" said Goku. "Gojyo thought you were jerkin' off."

He sat on the edge of the room's single, rickety chair and swung his legs, scuffing his feet on the floor.

"It's none of your damn business what I do," said Sanzo. "You're all of you in my face all the time. And Gojyo's a nosy pervert."

Goku read between the lines, saw a vague embarrassment and a less vague anger there, in the wrinkles that formed between Sanzo's eyes.

"But why?" said Goku. "Why go t'all the trouble of keeping it a secret?"

As far as Goku was concerned, there were only three reasons to work out: because you were trying to get in shape, because you liked it, or because you were trying to impress someone. Clearly, Sanzo wasn't having a good time doing it, not if he was trying to hide it like this. And Sanzo'd never been a soft man the whole time Goku'd known him. Which only left trying to impress someone.

"Who're you trying to impress?" said Goku. "Me? Gojyo? Hakkai? 'S not like you don't have our respect."

Sanzo's silence and the way he refused to look in Goku's direction said it all. It was him, Goku, though Goku didn't get it right away. When he did, he wanted to laugh, even as a warm, fuzzy feeling took root in his chest. And people thought Sanzo was the mature one. Goku got up and approached Sanzo. He had to work hard to get Sanzo to look at him, which made him kind of mad. Sanzo always pulled this sort of crap, but it was annoying.

"I kind of guessed you were holed up, working out," says Goku. "But I didn't know for sure until now."

Sanzo shifts his gaze to the wall above Goku's head.

"I have no idea what you're blathering on about," said Sanzo.

"I like ya th' way you are," said Goku. "But y' seemed to be, I dunno, kinda happy about keeping it a secret, or something. So I didn't say nothin'."

"That's a double negative," said Sanzo.

He went to don his robes again, and, finding his fan, he gave Goku a whack. Goku just smiled.

"Idiot," Sanzo said. "This is exhausting and disgusting. I'm not going to do it any more."

Goku invaded Sanzo's personal space then. He pulled the robes out of Sanzo's hands and set them back down.

"I don't care," said Goku. "You can do it or not. I'm just happy that you like me enough to be jealous."

Like he was at gunpoint, and, knowing Sanzo's short temper he could actually be in the crosshairs any second now, Goku moved slowly. He took one of Sanzo's hands in his. Sanzo stiffened but didn't pull away.

"I'm not jealous," said Sanzo.

Goku laughed, and Sanzo's eyes narrowed to pissed off little slits.

"Y' are," he said. "You've been pissed all week, ever since I said how awesome and strong Hakkai and Gojyo are."

Goku moved his hand up Sanzo's sweaty arm. His skin was hot, and Goku thought he was probably tired from all the push-ups. He kneaded Sanzo's bicep. Sanzo exhaled and some tension left his shoulders. His eyes were still sharp on Goku's. Sanzo didn't deny being angry, and Goku took that as a step in the right direction.

"They're not you," said Goku. "You're awesome, too you know. And you don't show it as much, maybe, but you're really strong."

Sanzo sneered, and Goku wanted to wipe that expression right off his face.

"For a human, you mean," said Sanzo. "I'm not weak, and I'll fucking kill anyone who says I am."

"Exactly!" said Goku.

Sanzo's jaw dropped and an angry flush started to rise on his cheeks. Goku sighed. Sanzo misunderstood this, just like he had misunderstood a lot of things before, and Goku had started to think it was on purpose. He put both hands on Sanzo, now, on his shoulders, pulling him forward and down and forcing his face level with Goku's.

"Quit comparing' yourself to Hakkai or Gojyo or whoever because it's not the same thing at all," said Goku. "I told you, I like you."

And Goku swallowed hard, nervous, before he pressed his lips against Sanzo's. Sanzo's eyes were wide. Shock, maybe. But the important thing was that he didn't tear away from Goku. Goku broke the kiss.

"That—you—" said Sanzo.

"Yeah," said Goku. "And if you'd maybe open your mouth this time, it'd be even better."

He wasn't going to tell Sanzo how happy it made him to do this. Not yet. He didn't want to scare him off, and Sanzo was pretty gun-shy anyway.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" said Sanzo.

"Yeah," said Goku. "Figured I'd better if I ever wanted a chance."

Goku could tell how mad Sanzo was by how hard his pulse pounded at his throat. Man, Sanzo probably wanted to kill somebody about now, like maybe the guy Goku had fooled around with.

"Let me say this again," said Sanzo. "Just to be clear. You've had sex before. With a man."

Goku blushed, unhappy with the scrutiny, but he nodded. Sanzo's color went a little darker. He opened his mouth.

"Don't ask," said Goku. "It wasn't anyone you know, honest. And besides. That shit doesn't matter anyway."

"It doesn't?" said Sanzo.

His eyebrows rose.

"No, it doesn't," said Goku.

He was faking confidence he didn't feel at this point, but if he could just bluff things out a little longer…

"It's you I want," said Goku. "You've got to know that."

He tried to show Sanzo how he felt with the next kiss he planted on those lips. Sano was surprisingly cooperative and Goku almost couldn't believe his luck. But if Sanzo really was jealous, that was because he had some kind of interest in Goku, right? He was nervous and he knew Sanzo was nervous, no matter how he might act or what he might say, if only because Goku knew Sanzo was interested. Sanzo didn't show that kind of stuff, ever, and the closest thing to affection he gave was a blow with his fan.

Goku led Sanzo to the bed.

Still, Sanzo didn't stop him. His show of trust in this burned bright in Goku's chest. He unzipped Sanzo's jeans. He gently slid Sanzo's arm coverings down and off, and tugged the shirt off too. Goku liked Sanzo. He liked Sanzo a lot. He liked his sharp mouth, and his smartness, and he liked Sanzo's lean, warm body. Goku eased Sanzo's jeans to his ankles.

Goku shimmied out of his own jeans and tore his shirt over his head. He had to make it good so that Sanzo wouldn't be so prickly about it the next time. If there was a next time, because if Sanzo wanted to stop, Goku would. If Sanzo told him fuck no, we're not going to have sex, ever, Goku'd be pissed, but he'd respect it. He wondered then if Sanzo would buy him jerk-off supplies, or if he'd have to wheedle the money out of someone else, like Hakkai. This made him laugh.

"Something funny?" said Sanzo.

Goku kissed him again to wipe away the traces of uncertainty in Sanzo's eyes.

"Nah," he said. "Nothing important."

Sanzo was gloriously, gloriously naked, and so was Goku. And it wasn't that Goku had never seen Sanzo naked before, or that Sanzo had never seen him naked either, but it was different this time. It was purposeful, not an accidental peep at the communal bath, not a half-dressed, sharing the room with four people kind of naked. It was a "you're here, I'm here, and we're gonna do it (maybe)" kind of naked. It was the best kind of naked, Goku knew. He flopped onto the bed beside Sanzo, smiling.

"Hey Sanzo," said Goku. "We're naked."

Sanzo grunted.

"If you're going to be like this, I'm going to leave," he said.

But Sanzo made no move to leave, and Goku figured this was permission enough to prove himself. The thought of doing anything, anything at all, with Sanzo, was getting Goku hard. Harder.

"So, uh, what should we do?" said Goku.

Sanzo's eyes skimmed down Goku's body and over his dick.

"I can tell you what we're not going to do," said Sanzo. "You're not fucking me."

Goku flushed.

"I was kinda thinking more like a blow-job or a hand-job," said Goku. "Not fucking."

Sanzo turned an eye on him. Goku sweated under that look. Was Sanzo mad, again? Oh crap, what if he had just made Sanzo not want to have sex with him?

"Not that I don't want to, y'know," said Goku. "I do! You're hot, you know? But that's kinda moving fast, isn't it?"

A single corner of Sanzo's mouth quirked up. It was the first sign Sanzo had given that he wasn't going to do something stupid, like shoot Goku and then run away.

"We've known each other for years," said Sanzo.

"Yeah, but…" said Goku. "Not like this."

Still, he scooched a little closer to Sanzo and let his hand rest on Sanzo's stomach.

"You've never been afraid in your life," said Sanzo. "Why are you starting now?"

Sanzo's voice challenged him, though his eyes were less hard than they usually were. Eyes locked on Sanzo, Goku let his hand move a little lower.

"Have too," said Goku. "When I thought you were going to die."

"Nobody's dying," said Sanzo.

And Sanzo's hand guided Goku the rest of the way. Goku's fingers curled almost reflexively around Sanzo's cock, tight, and Sanzo hissed.

"Careful," he said. "Don't break it off."

"Sorry," said Goku.

He immediately loosened his hold on Sanzo.

"Do we have any lube?" said Goku.

Sanzo turned bright red, and the vein in his temple throbbed up through the skin there.

"You didn't bring lube?" said Sanzo. "What kind of half-assed, incompetent job are you doing here?"

Goku gave Sanzo a stroke, and Sanzo went quiet. He did it again, and Sanzo's mouth fell open.

"I didn't plan this," said Goku. "I only wanted to see if you were doing push-ups or not."

He couldn't tell if Sanzo believed him or not, but it was the truth. More or less. Not that he had been planning this specifically, but it had been in the back of his head for a while now…but Sanzo didn't need to hear that right now. That would definitely put him off.

"I've got some lube in my bag, I think," said Goku. "Maybe. Don't go anywhere."

He couldn't remember, with Sanzo's dick under his hand, building up sweat, whether or not he did. He might've used up the last of it already. Goku scrambled for his bag, dumped it out onto the floor, and wanted to do a little dance when he came up with a rolled up, not quite gone tube.

"Gotcha!" said Goku.

He vaulted over the foot of the bed and landed more or less squarely on top of Sanzo.

"Ooof," said Sanzo. "Get the hell off me before you suffocate me."

"Heh, sorry," said Goku. "'m just a little excited."

Sanzo did another not-quite sneaky look at Goku's cock, and Goku was both turned on and overjoyed that Sanzo was looking at him like that.

"I can see that," says Sanzo. "Are you going to get me off, or what?"

Goku rolled off Sanzo.

"Yeah," says Goku. "Okay. Lemme just get this open…"

His fingers fumbled and he couldn't get the cap off. Goku felt a flash of despair. Sanzo plucked the tube out of his hands. He twisted and the cap came right off.

"You were turning it the wrong way, moron," said Sanzo. "I swear…"

Moron sounded affectionate, when it came from Sanzo's mouth like that. Goku squeezed a dollop into his hand, dropped the tube, and rubbed his hands together. With confidence and care, he took hold of Sanzo again. He worked his hand up and down a couple times, steady and strong. Sanzo groaned. He pushed into Goku's grasp, and his hands were wound in the sheets.

"Yeah," Goku said. "This is good, yeah, Sanzo?"

Sanzo still looked cross, even as his hips jerked into Goku's slick hand.

"Shut up," said Sanzo. "Can't you shut your mouth for one minute?"

And Sanzo yanked Goku's head forward and silenced him with his tongue. Goku was so surprised he missed a stroke. But Sanzo's mouth was gentle, and Goku remembered that they were supposed to be having sex. His tongue touched Sanzo's, and soon they had a comfortable rhythm going: tongues touched, Goku's hand stroked, Sanzo pushed against him, the kiss broke, and they started all over again. On one quick break for air, Goku suddenly felt how close to the edge he was, and it surprised him even more than Sanzo kissing him.

"I think I could come, just from this," said Goku.

Sanzo's dick jumped in his hand. Goku looked down, knowing what a movement like that meant, then up at Sanzo who was avoiding his eyes.

"What?" said Goku. "What did I do?"

"You're mouthy," said Sanzo.

Sanzo breathed a few deep breaths, chest rising and falling, visibly calming himself. He looked sideways at Goku. His gaze was heavy on Goku, heavy and prickly and hot. Goku felt himself creep that much closer to the edge.

"You really think you can come just from getting me off?" said Sanzo. "Just from touching me? This soon?"

There was a curiosity and a hunger in Sanzo's voice that made Goku feel a little dizzy. His own cock twitched in interest.

"Dunno," said Goku. "Maybe. I really, really like doing this to you."

"With," said Sanzo. "You mean with, not to."

And without warning, Sanzo put his hand on Goku's cock.

"Shit," said Goku. "Sanzo!"

At some point, Sanzo'd gotten a little lube on his hand, and he went just as smooth over Goku as he could've asked for. Goku surged forward a couple times, basking in the feel of Sanzo's hand on him before he got control of himself.

"You," said Goku. "You're—"

"I know," said Sanzo.

Goku broke out in a sweat. Sanzo gripped him tight, hand sure and strong. Sanzo worked him, up and down, and Goku did the same for Sanzo. Sanzo's hand was rough with calluses, but the lube smoothed things enough that it was an interesting rough, not a painful rough. It was nothing like his own hand. Sanzo's fingers were longer, his palms less wide, and his thumb seemed to have a mind of its own. It curved skillfully around Goku, sometimes pressing with the ball of the finger, other times skimming the edge of his blunt thumbnail down Goku's dick. Goku felt his balls tightening and he pushed Sanzo's hand off him, though he didn’t stop stroking Sanzo.

He handed Sanzo the lube. Sanzo looked at it, then at him. Goku knew if Sanzo were going to leave, he would've been gone already. Goku's confidence was pretty high and he was just really happy now. He was happy to be there and really, really happy Sanzo was with him. It was pretty simple, really. He'd take whatever Sanzo was willing to give, but he wasn't going to not ask for what he wanted on the off chance that Sanzo'd say no. And what Goku wanted was…

"I want you t' use your fingers, inside me," said Goku.

Sanzo stared at the lube like he'd never seen it before in his life.

"Come on, Sanzo," said Goku. "Please?"

Goku waited, tense. At last, Sanzo nodded, barely dipping his chin down.

"Turn over," said Sanzo.

Goku laughed with relief and complied.

 

Almost before Sanzo could catch up with his conscious mind, he had a finger in Goku, who damn near begged for more, ass in the air. Sanzo pushed a second finger in. There was a small thought in the back of his head that wouldn't go away, even as he spread Goku open, and Goku pushed himself back against Sanzo's hand. The thought was he was somehow taking advantage of Goku. Sanzo knew this was ridiculous. Goku wouldn't put up with anything of the kind, not even from Sanzo. Goku has called Sanzo on bullshit before, and Sanzo was sure Goku would do it now, too.

Sanzo looked at Goku, thought about pushing more than just his fingers into Goku, knew how tight he was and how good it would feel. Sanzo couldn't do it. No matter how much Goku seemed to like it, made those kinds of noises and squeezed around Sanzo's fingers, sweat gathering down his spine and in the backs of his knees and beneath Sanzo's other hand on his waist, Sanzo couldn't keep doing this. He pulled his fingers out.

"Sanzo?" said Goku. "You okay?"

Shit. Goku had a sixth sense, Sanzo swore, when it came to him.

"I can't fuck you," said Sanzo.

It was beyond embarrassing that Goku probably knew exactly what he meant when he said that. He prayed that Goku wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay," said Goku.

That was it? Just okay? Sanzo frowned. Goku turned around, took a look at Sanzo's face, and rolled his eyes.

"I won't ask for anything you can't give, Sanzo," said Goku. "I mean it. So y' can't do one little thing. So what?"

Goku shrugged and Sanzo wondered just when the hell Goku had gotten so smart, so grown up. It wasn't like he'd got out of bed one day all mature and knowing the inside of Sanzo's head better than he himself did.

"D'you need to stop?" said Goku. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo, lost in his own thoughts, shook his head. Goku seemed obscenely pleased by the simple affirmation, smiling brightly, which in turn pleased Sanzo. Not that he'd ever admit it. Sanzo brushed a hand over Goku's ass, asking permission without words. Goku nodded vigorously.

"Yeah," he said. "Y'want me to get you off, too?"

Goku had one hand around his own dick, but he had a hand free. Sanzo couldn't speak as that free hand wrapped around him. He pushed his fingers back into Goku.

"Sanzo," said Goku. "Yeah."

It took Sanzo a minute to figure out that whenever he pushed into or withdrew from Goku's ass, Goku copied the same sort of movement on the both of them, up or down, fast or slow. Sanzo groaned. Then Goku wiggled around a little, so they were more or less face to face on the bed, and he took both their cocks in the same hand. Sanzo was awash with heat. He hooked his fingers just a little bit deeper into Goku, twisting his wrist at an angle that was just a little awkward to hold, and Goku yelped and rocked forward, pressing the two of them that much more together. He panted hard and leaned his chin forward onto Sanzo's shoulder. It was almost an afterthought, realizing that Goku had a bit of stubble that rasped against his skin. Sweat collected between their chests.

"Sanzo," said Goku. "Again."

And Sanzo did it again, crooked his fingers in and up. Goku moaned in his ear. He felt Goku's dick twitch next to his, and he felt it when precome welled up out of it, smearing Sanzo as well, adding to the slickness in Goku's strong palm. Sanzo felt like all the blood in his extremities was pooling in his groin now, and he knew he was about to come. Just from this. His fingers spasmed inside Goku, and Goku made a desperate noise. He gasped for air, and Sanzo found himself holding his breath, trying to control the hammering of his heart and the way his balls were rising in anticipation.

Suddenly, Goku's fingers loosened around their dicks and Goku bent, pulling free of Sanzo's hand, though he groaned as those fingers slipped free of his body. Goku lowered his head and gave Sanzo's cock a lick. His lips made a light, light seal over the first inch or so, hot and warm and soft and wet. Sanzo looked down. Goku had his hand around his own dick and he stroked every time his tongue touched Sanzo, lingering and hard. Goku looked up, their eyes met, and Sanzo shuddered.

"Shit," said Sanzo. " _Shit_."

Sanzo put his hands on Goku's shoulders, squeezing down as his hips jerked toward Goku's tongue, which skated over him. And before Sanzo could register it, he was coming in Goku's mouth, coming from the feel of the tongue that tasted him, counterpoint to Goku's dick and hand bumping against the inside of his leg. Sanzo hardly recognized the sound that squeezed out of his own throat as he came. Goku shuddered once, twice, three times, coming, and pulled away from him. Sanzo's knees gave, then, and he was forced to drop backward.

He laid, boneless, on top of the bed, trying to preserve his euphoric feelings as long as he could. Goku pillowed his head on Sanzo's hip and Sanzo wondered, idly, how he could do that; even Sanzo had to admit his bones were sharp through his skin. Goku didn't seem to mind. Sanzo was struck with the vague urge to touch him, to brush his hair out of his eyes. He snorted. Not likely. Still, he didn't object when Goku wiggled around a little and flopped one arm across Sanzo's middle.

"That was awesome, Sanzo," said Goku.

Sanzo grunted.

"Shut up," he said.

And if his hand happened to brush against Goku's bicep, well, it was Goku's fault for being in the way of Sanzo's hand. Sanzo laid still, cooling down and relatively comfortable until he noticed one of his legs was in a wet spot—of Goku's making, no doubt—and he felt generally sticky and sweaty and, if he were being honest with himself, a bit on the tired side. Above all that, his body started to complain about lack of nicotine. Sanzo tried to slide out from under Goku, but Goku hung onto him.

"The hell are you doing, Sanzo?" said Goku. "I thought we were going to lay in bed a little, then go for another round."

Sanzo's eyes widened involuntarily. He'd been going for a smoke is what he'd been doing, but it occurred to him it might be a good idea to complete his exercise routine. If not today, then soon. Goku's stamina…Sanzo shook his head. He was going to need to be more fit if he wanted to keep up with Goku. Sanzo turned a baleful eye on him.

"You interrupted me before," said Sanzo. "I've got push-ups and crunches to do. And I need a smoke."

He tried very hard to speak to Goku's face and not his —already? Sanzo rolled his eyes—half-hard cock. Sanzo felt a bit tingly looking at Goku right now, and post-arousal arousal was not part of his current plan.

"It's not because of you," said Sanzo, stubbornly. "It's because I want to."

Goku smiled at him, bright as the sun.

"Of course it is," he said. "Of course it is."

Sanzo lashed out with his fan, and Goku didn't even try to duck. But, when Sanzo went to pull back from the blow, Goku reached out quicker than he could pull away. He caught Sanzo by the wrist. Sanzo looked at Goku.

"Don't think I'm going to stop hitting you when you're being an idiot," said Sanzo.

"I don't," said Goku.

He yanked on Sanzo, hard, and crashed their mouths together for a rough, lip-bruising kiss. He let go of Sanzo slowly.

"Do your thing," said Goku. "I'm gonna take a shower."

He got out of the bed and hopped into his jeans. Short he might be, but he was good-looking: the way he moved, the damn near perfect musculature... Sanzo had to drag his eyes away from looking at Goku, because if he didn't he wouldn't stop and then. Shit. Too late. He schooled himself not to look down, He was getting hard again. He schooled himself not to look down because if he looked, Goku would too, and then Goku would want to do something about it right off and Sanzo would never get his cigarette and he'd be forced to shoot him out of pique.

"Goku," said Sanzo.

"Yeah?" said Goku.

Sanzo swallowed and tried to frown. He did not look at Goku's abs and the way his jeans rode low when Goku had his thumbs jammed into the belt-loops like that. He felt himself start to sweat and his mouth went dry. Sanzo tried to frown.

"Hurry back," he said. "You're wasting my time. We're not staying here for another night."

And Goku smiled at him, warm as the sun. Sanzo couldn't even be properly irritated when Goku was like this. Bastard.

"Okay, Sanzo," Goku said. "I will. Unless maybe you wanna join me?"

Sanzo shook his head. Goku shrugged and exited the room, towel in hand and headed for the communal bathing room.

It took about thirty seconds after Goku left the room for Sanzo to change his mind, get into his pants, and follow Goku. He forced himself to walk slowly. He pulled open the bath's door and locked it behind him. Sanzo left his jeans draped over an empty towel rack. He listened carefully and, sure enough, Goku was humming to himself as the water hissed away. When Sanzo pulled back the shower curtain, Goku didn't say a word. He just smiled that smile of his and gestured with a hand for Sanzo to join him.

And Sanzo did.


End file.
